One Heck of a Night
by Lie 2 Me
Summary: Prom really wasn't my thing but I went anyway and I'm glad I did, becuase it turned out to be one heck of a night


A/N: I wrote this for the Jaylie one-shot contest at DB boards. Jay's not suspended and it's prom, they can go together or run into each other. So I'll try to keep them both in character as best I can.

Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi or the characters, I wish I did and if I did season 6 would go my way which is completley different.

Prom, it was what every one at Degrassi was talking about but for Ellie it was what she was trying to avoid. Truth was she didn't want to go and she probably wasn't going to go no matter how much Marco begged her. It wasn't her type of thing and so she wasn't into it like they were. If she were to go she would need a date and well she didn't see that happening. Jimmy was going with a newly returned Ashley, Spinner was going with Paige, not like she wanted to go with him anyway, Craig had come back but guess who he was going with, yeah Manny. Then there was Sean Cameron, he had returned but not in the hopes of getting back with Ellie but with Emma so they were to go together. So no date to her meant a no go.

It was Thursday one day before prom and everyone was obsessing over it so by lunchtime Ellie was sick of it. The situation worsened because at the table with the people she normally sat with they were all talking about what they were wearing and everything, she felt like screaming but she didn't.

"So El, have you given anymore thought to going?" She stabbed her fork in the food and rolled her eyes.

"Marco I've given as much thought to it as it deserves." She replied avoiding his eyes and everyone else's.

"So you haven't thought about it at all." Ashley replied, she once again rolled her eyes and decided she had had enough of it and started getting up.

"Exactly and my answer is the same and it's not going to change so could we just drop it." With that she grabbed her things and left outside to sit in what she had hoped was peace and quiet. After sitting there for about two minutes she heard a familiar voice that always seemed to be oozed with sarcasm.

"Didn't think you came out in daylight." Jay had come up and leaned against the fence in front of her.

"Didn't think you knew where the school was seeing how you're only here what two days out of the week." She shot a remark back at him.

"Aw how sweet of you to notice, didn't know you cared so much about me red." She rolled her eyes as he sat down across from her.

"Are you high Jay because you do realize that you are sitting and talking to me? What would everyone think it could ruin your reputation?" She gave him a fake smile and he laughed a little.

"I figured I'd do some charity work and talk to a lost soul, I think everyone could use a little Jay in there life." She wanted to laugh but figured he would win if she did so she contained it.

"Speak for yourself, I could do with a lot less Jay time. And you're just as much as a lost soul as I am." She gave him another fake smile and he just rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that, anyway what are you doing out here, I figured you'd be in there with the rest of those people talking about prom and all that good stuff." There was that word again, that one she hated more then anything at this moment.

"Not my scene. I don't see what's so great about getting all dressed up for one night of mindless dancing and drinking punch and what not." That was only half the truth, she would have gone if someone would have asked her to but no one did.

"Sure or maybe it's that rock star and Cameron are taking greenpeace and cheer girl and you have no one to go with." That hit the spot for Ellie, it was one thing to know it but another for someone to say it.

"Whatever Jay think what you want, but could you do it some where else? You've been here for about five minutes now so that means I've lost two years worth of learning." She shot at him forcing herself not to yell or run away, she would not let him win.

"Oh that really hurt red, you know if you weren't so bitter maybe I'd take you to this dumb prom." He gave her his smirk and stood up and left. She sat there for a moment thinking about it. Is that what he came to talk to her about, was he even serious. She realized she had given way too much thought to this and mentally kicked herself.

The rest of the day went by slow, the halls were filled with talk of prom and how great it was and how much they couldn't wait. The only thing Ellie thought was great about prom was that there was no school tomorrow which she was thankful for. After school she rushed home happy to get the talk of prom out of her system. When she got there her mom was sitting waiting for her to come home.

"Hey mom what's wrong?" She went in and sat next to her thinking it was about her dad.

"Oh nothing just watching TV dear. So Marco called, and he asked me to ask if you were going to prom." Ellie rolled her eyes and got up and went to the kitchen.

"Mom please don't, all day I've heard about prom and I really don't want to talk about it please." She grabbed a drink and some food from the fridge and sat down as her mom came in.

"Oh Ellie honey you should go it'll be good for you, I mean you only get one and you don't want to regret going." Her mom had that look on her face and Ellie felt a lecture of importance coming on.

"Mom please why get all dressed up for one night to stand in the corner and watch everyone else have fun." She wasn't going to let it go Ellie could tell so she sat there and figured she'd humor her mother.

"You could have fun if you'd let yourself. I swear Eleanor I think you look for the negative in everything. If this is about you not having a date that still doesn't mean you can't go. I didn't have a date when I went, and that's what was so great because neither did your father, we just sort of ran into each other and well you know there rest. Please if you won't do it for yourself or me then do it for your father. Seeing a picture of you on your prom night would make him so happy." Ellie thought about it, why did she have to bring up her dad. She knew how much this meant to him.

"Fine I'll go, but I don't have anything to wear and I will not get in some big puffy pink dress or anything like that." She caved she was going to go to prom she'd better call Marco and tell him.

It was Friday and time for prom. Ellie sat in the living room waiting for Marco and everyone else, they agreed to ride together in the limo, something she wasn't looking forward to. She wasn't happy about any of it but it was too late to turn back now. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door her mom rushed to it and opened it. Marco stepped inside looking so gorgeous she couldn't help but smile. Ellie's mom had insisted on taking pictures so she did.

When they arrived to the place she stepped inside and it looked beautiful. She had gotten over her regret of going and smiled a little. It had been an hour and she had danced once with Marco, the rest of the time she sat there and watched as everyone had a good time. She could slowly feel that regret coming back. She decided she needed fresh air and carefully snuck out as to avoid Marco, she didn't want to ruin this night for him. She found herself sitting in a swing across the street at some park.

"Why did I bother coming this is stupid." She said to no one in particular so when she heard someone speak from behind her she almost had a heart attack.

"Because deep down you were wishing that I'd be there." After the spook left her she laughed a little at the person.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night Jay." She could feel him smirk from behind her. She hated to admit it but he was kind of right, she was hoping he would come, but she didn't know why.

"Yeah, so what are you doing out here all by yourself? You know it's not safe." She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Seconds passed without either on of them speaking then she felt her feet leave the ground as Jay's hands touched her back as he gently pushed her.

"Are you this nice to all the girls or should I feel special?" He laughed and to her dismay she felt herself laugh a little to.

"Only you red, you seem to bring out this sudden feeling or urge inside of me." She could feel the sarcasm as he spoke she just shook her head and rolled her eyes but decided to play along.

"Let me guess I give you the urge to want to declare your love for me in the middle of a crowded street." He laughed and she felt him sit down in the swing next to her.

"No more like the urge to want to lie down in the street with a bunch of oncoming cars." This time it was her turn to laugh. She had loosed up from earlier and she had forgotten that she didn't want t be there. Then she looked over and actually looked at Jay, she couldn't believe it, he was actually dressed up for prom.

"Wow you actually did the whole formal attire thing looks good, I mean you look good, I mean." She felt herself blush and he just smiled a little, now she felt embarrassed.

"Yeah I know what you mean and you look good to, but you of course always look good to me." She felt herself blush again and she looked away seconds later she felt his hand on her chin and she turned to look at him she noticed how close they were. She felt his breath on her lips and she closed her eyes just when they were about to kiss she heard Marco.

"Ellie are you out here?" She silently cursed at Marco's horrible timing. Jay laughed a little and stood up extending his hand.

"I think we should get back inside now, before they send a search party for you." She took his hand and stood up. She expected him to let it go but he never did instead they just took off walking. As they entered however he let her hand go, she was going to say something but Marco came running up and started dragging her back to the group. She looked back to see Jay talking to some blonde, typical. She went along with the rest of the evening trying to forget what happened or almost happened with Jay. The night was almost over and the DJ announced the last song for the evening. Ellie stood by the punch bowl when she heard someone speak again.

"Alone again I see." She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything she was upset but didn't know why; it wasn't like Jay said he liked her or anything.

"Always am, how bout you where's the blonde?" She threw at him bitterly; he laughed and shook his head.

"Do I detect jealousy, that's not attractive you know. If it weren't for you being so mad and jealous I'd ask you to dance." She scoffed and then turned around and looked at him.

"Cut the crap Jay, my patince has just run low and I'm not in the mood to traded sarcastic blows with you right now." She replied angrily and stormed off. Jay stood there a little confused but then chased after her. She was in the middle of the dance floor and he grabbed her wrist.

"Ok what was that all about you just flipped on me for no reason?" She looked at him extremely pissed, they were getting looks from some people but she ignored them.

"It wasn't for no reason, like I said I'm not in the mood to do this right now." He shook his head and looked around and she looked away from him. The chaperones looked like they were about to come over.

"Is this about me talking to that girl?" He questioned and she looked away then back at him.

"No this has nothing to do with that girl; I could care less about what you do with her." People had stopped dancing and Jay saw them all looking at them he wanted to walk away because arguing with a girl in front of a bunch of people wasn't what he wanted to do.

"I think it is, and the jealousy is kind of cute but could we argue about this somewhere else, were starting to draw a crowed." She paid no attention to the people or him.

"I'm not jealous why would I be, I mean outside you were like a different person, you almost kissed me." She didn't mean to say it she just did and he understood now why she was acting this way.

"So this is what this is all about." She felt the tears and tried to hold them in, why was she doing this, it was just Jay. Before tonight she didn't even like Jay, that was a lie but still why was she acting this way. Maybe it was because she kept falling for all these guys that were hung up on someone else and she wanted for someone to actually like her and Jay seemed like he did, but he didn't.

"No this isn't what this is about now would you let me go." She broke away from his grasp and started to walk away when she felt him grab her wrist again. She turned around to say something when she felt his lips on hers. She forgot everything in an instant as she just kissed him.

"I like you red now what do you say we get out of here?" She nodded and allowed him to lead her through the crowd. Maybe her mom was right, it did turn out to be a good thing. Of course she would never admit it to her or anyone else but she was happy she came, it turned out to be on heck of a night for her.


End file.
